


A Room.

by 01soft



Series: Schizophrenic boy - short stories about Lee Minhyuk. [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01soft/pseuds/01soft
Summary: A room can be whatever you want it to be. To Minhyuk at least it can.





	A Room.

A room can be a Castle. To Minhyuk at least it is.   
His room is his castle and he has to defend himself from the enemies trying to tear down his building.   
Sometimes they succeed in tearing down the castle, but it always ends up with them giving him food or his medications.   
  
A room can be a forest. To Minhyuk at least it is.   
His room is his forest and he spend all day exploring every corner of the forest.   
His forest is big and beautiful, lush and green and there’s many rare birds and other animals in his forest.   
Some of the rare ones are the people in white coats, the ones who try to talk to him, telling Minhyuk to calm down.   
  
A room can be an ocean. To Minhyuk at least it is.   
His room is his ocean and he swims around in it all day long.   
Minhyuk’s ocean, just like many other, is filled with water.   
Minhyuk has been told you can’t breath underwater, so he holds his breath.   
Sometimes he holds his breath for so long he gets sleepy, so sleepy that the rare animal people in coats jumps in with him.   
They’re so silly, Minhyuk thinks, telling him to breathe.   
Don’t they know you can’t breath underwater? How silly of them.   
  
A room can be a prison. To Minhyuk at least it is.   
His room is his prison and he can’t escape.   
There’s many scary, mean people in his prison.   
Strange voices telling him to do bad stuff, to hurt himself or the rare animal people in coats or the enemies who give him food and medication.   
Minhyuk yells at them to stop, to stop telling him to do hurt himself and others, to stop saying mean things to him.   
But Minhyuk knows they won’t stop. They never do. He can’t escape.   
  
Except…

 

One way.

 

\---

 

 

A room could be whatever you wanted it to be.   
To Minhyuk at least it could.

 


End file.
